


Он писал Императрицу

by Lienin



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Постканон. В один из хмурых дней Корво решает написать портрет Императрицы.Warning! Это всё смахивает на фетишизм. А ещё тут один сплошной символизм.





	

Он писал Императрицу. Пусть рука его не была тверда, пусть линии не всегда были четки, пусть не был он профессионалом, но нет, он не _рисовал_. Это слово больше подходило тем газетным гравюрщикам, что делали портреты Императрицы для первых полос. Это не был акт творения, лишь смехотворная его попытка. Как малые дети пытаются взглянуть на солнце беззащитными глазами, так эти художники силились изобразить недоступное их пониманию.

Соколов тоже писал её портрет. Вивисектор гений, но и ему невозможно проникнуть в человеческую душу. Думает, дух можно раскрыть как те тела, что во множестве лежат в подвале Академии, но отделить скальпелем жилы и кости ещё не значит познать. Соколову веданы лишь внешние линии.

Философы исписали ни одну сотню папирусов и пергаментов, стремясь описать телесность. Они искали истину и причину, искали связи духа и плоти, приравнивали человека к Космосу и видели связи между телом и миром.

Длинные волосы цвета воронова крыла. У него есть прекрасная угольная краска для их написания. Короли прошлого покрывали свои головы басмой, тем показывая себя стоящими над простыми людьми. Показывали, что благословлены Чужим. Императрице же не было это нужно. Она уже с рождения была надо всеми. Прекрасное, чистое сознание, сосуд для мысли абсолютного духа. Она могла бы стать величайшей из правителей Островной империи, но вероятности сплелись в иной узор.

Глаза. О, эти глаза! Он мог смотреть в них часами, ловя каждую мелькавшую в их Бездне искру. Императрица смотрела на мир с ей одной присущим величием и мудростью, и подданные склонялись перед её волей. О, как много бы он отдал, лишь бы снова увидеть, как мелькают в этих глазах смешинки, когда Императрица заводила одну из тех чудных заводных шкатулок с сюрпризом, что так популярны на Серконосе. Как бы хотел он, чтобы глаза эти лучились радостью, видя, как уверенно теперь юная Эмили сидит на троне.

Руки. Тонкие запястья, нежная кожа. Эти руки не знали грубого труда, но если бы мозоли появлялись от труда умственного, не было бы на них живого места. Но он бы всё равно изобразил эти руки юными. Правая пусть покоится на эфесе клинка. Он не смог защитить её, пускай же останется в ножнах.

Мундир. Это - больше дань жанру парадного портрета. При жизни Императрицу изображали лишь в её любимом костюме. Впрочем, и в этом есть доля символизма. Верность слову, долгу, стране - те вещи, что ценились Императрицей превыше всего, то, чему она неукоснительно следовала до самой смерти. Никогда раньше так не подходил ей тёмно-синий. Он получил этот цвет, смешав синий с чёрным, смешав благородство и смерть.

Золотом будут выписаны аксельбант и шнуры. Эта предательская государственная мишура, теперь столь ему ненавистная, хоть и догнивающая в тюремных застенках. Золото - клетка, сковавшая грудь Императрицы, давящая на неё тяжестью могильного камня.

Последним росчерком кисти он добавил красную нашивку. Там, где сердце. Средоточие великого духа, сосуд пламенеющей души, неукротимое, свободное, восторженное... Замершее.

Солёная капля упала на пол, смешавшись с палитрой.


End file.
